1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a jewellery item type clothing ornamentation device adapted to be fitted to a button passed through a buttonhole.
2. The Prior Art
There are already known jewellery item type clothing ornamentation devices serving as button covers. The fitting arrangements of these devices are highly diverse and generally comprise casings which cap or enclose the button to be hidden. It will thus be obvious that the jewellery item suffers the same fate as the button should this become unstitched, detached or torn off the garment to which it is fitted, or lost in some other fashion. This non-negligible disadvantage is all the more serious if the jewellery item is of any significant value. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,230; 2,906,045-Australian Pat. Nos. 484320 and 2983975-French Pat. No. 2298289.)
To alleviate this disadvantage the present invention proposes to confer on the fitting means of such jewellery items a greater guarantee against the risk of loss in that these fitting arrangements cooperate not only with the button itself but also with the portion of the garment in which the buttonhole is formed, so that once the jewellery item is fitted it is attached both to the button and to the buttonhole through which it is passed. It follows that, should the button become detached from the garment carrying it for any reason, the jewellery item and the button it covers would still be attached to said garment at one attachment or fixing point at least.
There are also known systems which use as the means of fixing to the garment simple springs or spirals which have the disadvantage of being very fragile, of pulling on the button stitches and of jamming when fitted, so damaging the buttonhole. Also, said systems can only with difficulty hold the jewellery item appropriately oriented on the garment (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,037).